Fate Doesn't Come by Folded Paper
by kittycat1200
Summary: Katie has a simple life, but that has to change when she recieves a "gift". She talks to the NYPD, and they weren't much help to Katie. Will Katie find out what is wrong with her? Can she get back to her normal life? AU, and rated K to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction: Fate Doesn't Come by Folded Paper

Prologue:

As I walked home from school I saw some kids playing a game with folded paper. Curious, I walked over to see what was going on. "What's going on?" I demanded. "Katie, haven't you heard?" My friend Jessi squealed. "Tara did a round of Fortune with Timmy, and the paper said she would get phone at 2:30 in two days, and the statement came true! Now lots of kids are playing Fortune with Timmy, hoping that they get a good statement. I'm just watching because I'm not going to take chances of getting a bad fortune. But you should totally do it!" I frowned. "I'm Katie Hager, and my fate doesn't want to be tossed around. I want to create my own life. Timmy can do what he wants, but he can't tell me what to do!" Jessi's eyes widened. Then she glared. "How dare you say that about my boyfriend? That boy is 18, and he is just awesome. You can go home now! I'm going to tell Timmy what you said about him, and he going to give you a good lecture!" I flinched. Jessi had gotten mad, but never this mad. I did what she told me to do. I went home.

When I got home, I threw my backpack onto the couch and went to my room to start on my homework. About half an hour later, my mom came in. "Hey, sweetie. Would you like a snack?" She held up a small plate of 5 cookies. "Sure." I replied. I figured if I was going to get beat up tomorrow, I may as well relax when I can. Then I thought about something. "Mom, can you get me a piece of paper?" "Sure. I'll be right back." While I waited, I thought of four random words in my head. Mom handed me a piece of paper. After she left, I ripped the paper into a square. Suddenly, lights flashed in my head. I stood up to get a drink of water, but I stumbled and fell. My head felt like it had been hit in the head with a rock and I became dizzy. Then someone appeared by me. He looked tall and elegant, like he was rich. Then he said, "My father has had it. I have had it. Now you have it. But beware, Kathryn Hager. No one can run from fate." Then the man faded. The pain in my head faded. The lights died down and stopped. I was terrified. What did that man mean?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

That night I had a strange dream. The same man had entered my dream and said, ¨ _Vous êtes l´élu_ ,¨ He said in french. (Which is my first language. I lived in France, until I moved to America.) I thought that was kind of strange. ¨ _Vous devez apprendre á vivre avec cela. Pour toujours_.¨ ¨Qui es-tu?¨ I asked. The man stared at me, making me feel uncomfortable. ¨ _Je suis ton pére._ ¨ I was so shocked the I almost fell out of the chair I was sitting in. ¨You´re my _father_?¨ my dad looked at me, confused. Then I remembered. He didn´t know much English. He probably didn´t know what I meant when I said ¨father¨. But he sure did look like my dad. ¨ _Est-ce un farce?_ ¨ Dad shook his head. ¨ _Non. Vous êtes ma fille, Kathryn Hager. Je t´aime beaucoup._ ¨ I wanted to touch him so bad, but when I tried, my hand went right through him. My eyes filled with tears as I looked in his eyes. ¨ _Je t´aime aussi._ ¨

I woke with a start. There were so many questions I had to ask. Why was he there? Was he really my father? ¨I´ll ask Mom about it later.¨ I murmured to myself.

When I was ready for breakfast, I asked my mother (not meaning to) in french. ¨ _Maman, oú est papa_?¨ That stopped Mom dead in her tracks. When she got really mad, she talked in French. and that was exactly what she did. First she slapped my face. Then she yelled, ¨ _Ne demandez jamais á nouveau cette question. Tout d´abord, je ne pas savoir. Duexiémement, pourquoi avezvous besoin de savoir? Maintenant pendre votre petit déjeuner et préparez-vous!¨_

By the time I was all ready for school, Mom was all calmed down, but she was a little shaken up. ¨Mom? Are you okay?¨ She still was speaking french. ¨ _Non_ ,¨ She said miserably. ¨ _Je perdais mon emploi. Nous pourrions avoir á se déplacer_.¨ My mind whirled. Mom had lost her job? We may have to move? I have to help her, I thought. ¨ _Maman, ca va bien se passer_ ,¨ I said firmly. ¨ _Je vais travailler chez McDonalds si cela signifie rester ici.¨_ Mom looked at me. _¨Vous êtes três gantil.¨_ She switched back to english. ¨I let your teacher know. She may tell the class, but I´m not exactly sure.¨ ¨Help.¨ I muttered.

When I got to school, Jessi asked me what was wrong. She could tell something was wrong even when they were acting great. ¨What´s wrong?¨She asked. I purposely spoke french so she couldn´t understand. ¨ _Formidable_ ,¨ I said sarcasicly. ¨ _Je ne sais pas où mon père est, maman a perdu son emploi stupide, et maintenant nous pouvons avoir à se dèplacer. Je suis tout simplement génail!¨_

I forgot to tell you, Jessi is really smart. She knows ten different languages, including french. She looked shocked about what I said. ¨Why didn´t you text me?¨ ¨Does it matter to you?¨ I mumbled. Jessi looked at me fiercely. ¨ _Bien sûr il le fait_. You´re my friend.¨ ¨You´re a good one,¨ I told her. ¨ _Je suis n_ -¨

¨What do you think you're doing?¨

I whirled around to see Thomas Johnson. "Timmy!" Jessi squealed. Thomas glared at Jessi. "Leave," He growled. Jessi looked like she wanted to protest but walked into school as the bell rang. I looked back at Thomas. He said, "You have no idea what you are, and it's best if you don't know. So die." He pulled me to the back of the school, where no goes. Then he pulled out a gun and aimed it at my head. "I have a phone," I threatened. "I could-"t

"Call your mommy" He sneered. Then he pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit my head. The feeling was indescribable. I fell to the ground and...died.

 **Review? Oh, and PM me if you hate the smell of coffee, because I DO!**


End file.
